Talk:Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online/@comment-24.48.221.20-20160503130054/@comment-28090612-20160504161256
I want to try, sorry if it's bad, I like yours and I watch Honest Trailer a lot X'D Honest Trailer: Monsutā Musume no iru Nichijō From the genre that the world forever will be known as "anime" comes a series that introduces both perverted people and monster lovers alike to go fapping at every scenery in its own contents...to which really needs censoring... Monstua...oh wait...Monsuta....no wrong way...iri nichigo...ah screw this.... Daily Lives with Monster Girls... In a paradise called Japan, the government has discovered that monsters from myth and legends are totally real...or maybe they actually knew but kept it from public because they want them to focus on taxes and government sh**, and has decided to make a funky law where beast and man can corporate with each other and making sure...not to have sex, but seriously though, majority of the monsters in the series are girls so...go have sex! Meet Kurusu...the total anime cliché of a anime protagonist who was "chosen" by a sexy but completely lazy and irresponsible boobage lady named Smith, which sounds weird for a woman, and has to look after his extremely growing harem of monster girls who are totally into him on day 1: Miia: His first and completely possessive snake-lady, who always does sh** to get his hands for marriage, and totally sees everyone elese as complete bullsh** Papi: Papi the harpy, who is a complete kid and cannot remember sh** in 3 steps, and is totally unresponsible for anything... Cetorea: The noble centaur gal, who has the biggest boobs and that's all to it....boobs...yeah... Suu: A slimegirl, because every monster harem needs the mascot of hentai material, besides tentacles which is the second material for hentai.. Mero: The royal mermaid who is a complete addict for tragic love and would stop at nothing to accomplish it...damn she's twisted for a girl of her looks. and Rachnera: A spider....should I say more about her? No? alright let's get on with it... These girls will duke it all out to get a human male, yes it's Kurusu to marry one of them, eve though it's completely against the law, but whatever, Miia already broke the law by strangling Kurusu and even dislocating it, dammit SMith do your job and arrest Miia, does anyone even notice that!? ANYONE!? But if you think that's all to the anime and manga ...YOU.. ...WERE... ..RIGHT...wait, that's really all to it? Oh wel, *cough* okay, that was embarrassing.... Starring: Miaa: Nikki Manaj's :"My Anaconda don;t want none till you got buns hon..." Papi: Tweety the Lolli Centorea: Boobs: Stallion of the Cimmaron Suu: Hentai Pudding Material Mero: Little Mermaid Fanatic Rachnera: 8 legged Freaks And more.... Zombina: Deadpool with Boobs Tio: She-Hulk without Rage Manako: One Eye Doppel: Mystique without Boobage Yukio: Queen Elsa Kii: Lil' Groot and.... Kuruso: Protagonist who's name has not been specified because it is not IMPORTANT... ...Everyday Life with Monster Boobs.... Epilouge: So are they going to make Season 2 of the anime? This anime was rated one of the best because of its boobage, seriously though, rate it next time... XDXDXDXDXD